


To Start Somewhere

by Higuchimon



Series: Flaming Ivy [1]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen, Mini-fic Masterclass, Word Count Sets Boot Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: From the first moment she saw her, Hikari longed to wrap Miyako in her fires and never let her go.  But maybe getting to know her is a good idea first?
Series: Flaming Ivy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601059
Kudos: 5





	To Start Somewhere

**Title:** To Begin Somewhere  
**Characters:** Hikari, Miyako|| **Ship:** N/A  
**Chapters:** 1-1|| **Words:** 388  
**Genre:** Friendship|| **Rated:** G  
**Challenges:** Diversity Writing: Digimon Adventure 02, Healer/Firestarter AU, A55, 300-500 words; Word Count Set Boot Camp, #40, 388 words; Mini-fic Masterclass, #4, AU Space  
**Notes:** This takes place in an AU that KrazieKat and I have worked on together for years. There are those who can call, create, and manipulate fire, who are bonded to those who can Heal and have a connection to earth/plant magic. That should be enough to read this drabble with. There will be more in the future.  
**Summary:** From the first moment she saw her, Hikari longed to wrap Miyako in her fires and never let her go. But maybe getting to know her is a good idea first?

* * *

_I want to hug her._

Hikari wondered where the thought came from at first. She didn’t hug people. She just never had. But the first moment she laid eyes on the tall violet-haired Healer, a desire she’d never known before flared into life, to wrap her fires around this person and never let them go again. 

If it hadn’t been for everything else that happened that day – going back to the Digital World, meeting Tailmon again, finding out about the Digimon Kaiser and three new Chosen Children – she wasn’t sure what she might have done. Finding out said Healer was also one of the new Chosen didn’t help matters in that regard. 

Nor did the fact that universe seemed bent suddenly on bringing them into contact that day. The moment their fingers brushed against one another when the Healer – Miyako – brought Taichi’s message to her, then Hikari ended up crashing into her when they returned from the Digital World. 

_Is the universe teasing me?_

It drove Hikari mad just to think about the possibility. It wasn’t usual for those of their age to bond, but it wasn’t unusual to meet someone that you thought you might want to bond with and do a little ‘pre-courting’. 

So she made up her mind. Taichi told her often enough if she wanted something, she shouldn’t just wait for it to drop into her hand. So the first weekend after everything in the Digital World started up again, she approached Miyako. 

“Hey, would you like to go out for a cup of tea or something? Just us?” Hikari hadn’t ever asked someone out for so much as a study session before. She hoped she sounded all right. Taichi made it look so easy! 

Miyako broke out into a bright, happy smile the moment the question crossed Hikari’s lips. “I’d love to! My sister has a lot of good things to say about the Flaming Ivy. Want to go there?” 

Hikari couldn’t remember what breathing felt like. “I was just going to suggest that. Taichi goes there with Yamato a lot.” 

“Awesome! I’ve been wanting an excuse to check it out forever! Momoe takes Jun there too!” Miyako tossed her sweet-scented hair back, that grin never failing. “When did you want to go?” 

“Tomorrow?” And so it was set. 

And so it began. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** Though I suppose it’s technically the beginning… Firestarters and Healers aren’t necessarily romantic with one another, though it has been known to happen. The bond is permanent and very deep, however. More to come in future tales.


End file.
